Jellice Fantasy
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: The summary's inside. Read and review please. Pairings MunkustrapDemeterAlonzo triangle Rum Tum TuggerBombalurina and MistoeffeleesVictoria
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a world filled with magic, beauty, and danger. Macavity the evil emperor searches for the one thing that will grant him unlimited power over all. The one thing that he desires is inside an innocent female queen unaware of the danger that surrounds her. Now Demeter, along with eight other Jellicles: The sons of a once proud now nearly forgotten line of knights Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, The sassy barmaid Bombalurina, Alonzo a proud but humble knight who reluctantly served the emperor, A pair of mischief loving thieves Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, The mysterious mage Mistoffelees, and The innocent dancer Victoria. Together those nine unlikely companions search for the mystical Heaviside Forest where there is the one thing that can stop Macavity and free all those who are enslaved by his power. They will be hunted by a sadistic commander whose very name strikes fear into others, a trio of bumbling dim witted knights that are more comical than fearful, and even more as the emperor's most deadly servants stalk them always a reminder that danger is never far away.

Pairings: Munkustrap/Demeter/Alonzo triangle. Tugger/Bombalurina Victoria/Mistoffelees and others. Not MJ/RT their siblings note: we are going by human years so not to get confused

Disclaimer: Do I look like the genius that is Andrew Lloyd Webber? I don't think so.

Chapter 1 how things came to be

_Once the city of Thebes was the jewel of the world. It was a place of beauty, where simple poets could make a decent living just by reciting their works on the street. It was a place of music and gracefulness as there was nothing like it in the entire world. Led by the wise Sage Deuteronomy the denizens led peaceful lives. Tales tell of legendary Jellicle Knights who were the greatest warriors with their magical swords could cleave even dragon flesh. Mages of all types studied here learning their magic under the council's guidance. Few things were like anything such as the golden city was called and it seemed that its light would shine forever._

_However, even gold loses its glitter. Fifty years ago when Deuteronomy mysteriously disappeared a horror unlike any other appeared and swept over the city like a plague. A complete evil being known as Macavity The Hidden Paw claimed the city as his own and with his dark army of Pollicles and evil cats swept over the land slaughtering all in their wake. With his commander the fearsome Growltiger at his side He executed the council and took the title of emperor. The city lost its beauty, as his minions took whatever they wanted killing anyone in their path. Mages were forced to serve him and citizens were forced into his army by threat of death. Fear spread over the citizens like an iron curtain as Macavity began looking towards other lands he could take._

_Unknown to all Macavity was searching for something, a jewel which was inside a jellicle queen which would appear when she has come of age. Looking in Deuteronomy's studies he learned that whoever possessed the jewel and added it with the rod of Sati would gain absolute power over all. Macavity has the rod now he searches for the unwitting queen who possesses it as the only way she could lose it was when she loses her virginity._

_And here is where our story begins_

_As told by Grizabella_

In a dark castle which extended over five hundred feet in the sky the emperor looked over the city. His coat was mangy and his eyes were crossed. He wore a black iron crown and had a sword strapped to his belt "Where is she? I've been searching for her for fifty years!" The evil cat snarled in anger. "My master," Turning around he saw a cat with an eye patch over his empty eye. "This had better be good Growltiger," "Our spies believe we have found the jewel." "This had better be the truth this time Growltiger the last one who reported to me meet with a…accident after his report." Macavity had been searching for the girl for fifty years and he always killed the one who gave him false information so for Growltiger his commander to risk his life Macavity could tell that this was the truth. Growltiger didn't even blink his one good eye as he continued to kneel. "The queen's name is Demeter, She lives in Victoria Grove we should have her by night." Macavity rubbed his torn paws together. "Bring her to me then at last power will be mine!"

"Tugger I swear I don't know why I put up with you!" Said a silver and grey tabby as he and his brother a Maine Coon walked towards the Cat's Eye a tavern favored for its ale. "Oh, Munk you're too serious! What's wrong with me having a bit of fun?" "Fun! We almost got thrown in jail did you not realize who that female was the daughter of one of the high councilors!" "She was? I thought she was just a queen who was looking for fun." The two cats were brothers but as different as night and day entered the tavern. Munkustrap was like his father before him, serious no-nonsense and was always on the alert. Tugger or Rum Tum Tugger was more like his uncle, he liked to have fun and was very popular with the female cats there was even a fan club for him and he also loved to flirt. He had leopard spots on his chest and he had a mane which he took great pride. Despite the fact that they argued at times they both deeply cared for one another and would give his life for the other.

"Ah, good day to ye two Munkustrap and Tugger!" Said the tavern's owner Jellyorum a queen in her fifties who accepted anyone into her tavern as long as they didn't cause trouble. She was a serious female yet showed anyone kindness. "Give us the usual come on Tugger let's sit down." The two sat down at their original table as Tugger pulled out his knife and twirled it. "If you keep doing that you'll end up losing a finger." Warned Munkustrap to him who ignored the warning. "Here you go Munkustrap and Tugger." Said a barmaid. She was a sexy red queen whose name was Bombalurina. Known for her flirtatious ways she was a favorite of the males who visited the tavern as she was an excellent cabaret dancer who performed at times. "Thanks, Bomb," Said Tugger winking at her who smirked as she set their drinks. The two of them had an on again off again relationship, though they may flirt with other cats the two only did that and never did anything else. "How long do you plan on keeping that toad-sticker?" Asked Munk mentioning to his brother's Rapier. "This _toad-sticker_ is a lot faster than that cleaver of yours and it's stronger than it looks…but not as strong as my other sword." Smiled Tugger as Munkustrap's eyes widened at that remark. The two were expert swordsmen and could hold their own in battle. Munk had a hand and a half sword passed down by his father which was enchanted to cut through solid stone, while Tugger's Rapier given to him by his uncle glowed red when danger was near. "Ha! Swords are pitiful compared to my weapon." Laughed Bombalurina as she crossed their table. "And what it that?" Asked Munk. "My skillet no one has ever gotten up from one of these blows!" She exclaimed brandishing her trusty weapon of choice which had knocked out many jellicles who made a wrong move on her. The two brothers chuckled and raised their glasses together and clanked them as they drank.

Meanwhile a Jellicle who was black and white with spots and wearing the armor with the rank signifying he was a captain rode through Victoria Grove. His name was Alonzo a proud knight. Unlike most of Macavity's henchmen he wasn't cruel and insensitive he looked down at the people of Thebes with pity as he was once one of them until he joined the army and became a knight. He rode atop his horse a black stallion with a noble air yet he looked down on those who were dressed in rags and felt pity for them. Seeing the area was getting crowded he dismounted and started to lead his horse through the throng of people. "Hey there big strong knight you look a little tense maybe one of us can help you relax." "Maybe all of us can." Taunted Queens to him as he passed a brothel without even looking at it. Alonzo then spotted a girl with a cowl over her head running from two knights. "Stop her! She's a thief!" Deciding to intervene he headed towards the action and tripped the queen causing her to fall.

"Thank you citizen now if you kindly get out of our way we'll take this felon to the stocks." Said one as he started to advance. Alonzo frowned by the look of them they were just common soldiers and they didn't recognize their superior. As the soldier walked towards him he then backhanded the soldier and he landed near his horse. "Julio sit!" Mentioned Alonzo and the horse did right on the unsuspecting soldier. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Shame on you, Naughty horse!" Scolded Alonzo as the crowd laughed. "Get this thing off of me! George help!" "I'll teach you a lesson peasant!" Shouted George as he drew a dagger. Alonzo drew back his cloak revealing his rank. "Oh, captain!" George went to salute him but hit his helmet with the dagger. "Ouch! At your service sir!" "You two gentleman should tell me why your after this girl." Alonzo said as he helped the girl up. "She's a thief!" Shouted the pinned soldier who finally got up. "I am not! Their just accusing me so they could torture me." Accused the queen at them whose cowl fell off revealing her beauty. Alonzo studied the girl and could tell that she had nothing out of the ordinary. "She has nothing that she stole; you two were just looking for fun." The two soldiers gulped and backed away. "If you leave now I won't report you to the commander." The two quickly ran off cursing their luck.

Alonzo sighed and went to turn to the queen but she was gone. Alonzo looked around but she had disappeared; "Strange I wonder who she was," Julio snorted and nudged his rider telling him what he thought of her. "Oh, what do you know? The only thing you understand is when I feed you!" Muttered Alonzo as he led it through the alley, unaware of the fact that the queen he had saved was watching him from afar.

A young Jellicle queen who was completely white was performing in the street captivating her audience with her beauty and grace as she danced to her friend who was playing the flute. The watchers threw coins as a token of appreciation enjoying the show. One of them was a person who was dressed in black robes and a hood covering his face who seemed to be enjoying the show as he always appeared whenever she performed. "Hey, Victoria! Admetus! The guards are coming better get out of there!" Shouted a lookout to them. The two stopped thanking their audience and collected their money splitting it up. "You go that way I'll head this way! See you later Admetus!" Ordered Victoria to her partner. The two headed in separate ways.

Victoria then suddenly ran into something dropping her coins. "My money!" Starting to pick them up she then got suddenly stepped on her paw. "What do we have here?" Questioned an ugly Pollicle soldier with a mouth full of crooked teeth. "This is my money, I earned it." "Thieves don't earn anything so it's my money now!" Laughed the ugly dog as he took it from her. Victoria suddenly gasped as crawling along the Pollicle's fat stomach was a…"Snake! Get it off me! Get it off me! I hate snakes!" Shouted the soldier trying to pry it off. Victoria then grabbed her pouch from the distracted dog and began to run off. Suddenly she got grabbed by a paw. She turned and saw it was the black robed person who always watched her. "Come with me and you'll be safe." He whispered to her ears. She looked at him doubtful as guards were starting to come. "Get them that cat tried to kill me!" Shouted the Pollicle who yelled at the others. "Hold on," The robed person advised her who hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He then uttered something in a different language and the two disappeared in a flash of light. "A mage? Find them! Macavity will pay a mountain of gold for him!" Shouted one of the commanding soldiers to the dim witted Pollicles.

General Growltiger was walking through the castle behind him a trio of knights. Pouncival a knight of the thorn who was a bit of a klutz cause he was always energetic, Tumblebrutus, a knight of the skull who at times went into a berserk rage and became a threat to his companions, and Plato, a knight of the lily who was the smartest of the three but that wasn't saying much considering his companions. The three were his escort and the ones who usually did his dirty work. "So, Pounce? Feel like going to the Cat's Eye tonight?" Asked Tumble. "Yeah I'm there I'd like to see that Bombalurina perform I bet she has the hots for me." Said Pouncival who nearly tripped on his tail. "Quit talking about some broad you two remember our job tonight." Ordered Plato the more serious of the three. "All of you shut up or I'll attach you three to a catapult and fire it." Growled Growltiger at the three who immediately became quiet. "Remember our mission fools, once we get the girl we bring her to Macavity and then we'll be rewarded." The three knights immediately began to chatter among themselves but keeping it quiet enough so he wouldn't hear. "Why does he want some girl? Doesn't he have five mistresses already?" Asked Pouncival. "I don't know there's suppose to be something different about this girl she has something that he wants." Explained Plato "Like what? Her virginity?" Muttered Tumble as the three followed their leader out the castle and into the city as night approached.

"So there I am tied up with the ugliest Pollicle I've ever seen poking at me with a spear." Said Tugger to a group of barmaids: Etcetera, Electera, and Jemima who listened in awe as Tugger went on telling them of a battle he fought. Munkustrap was at the bar table ignoring the gasps of the queens and the exaggerated claims of his brother as he sipped his water. "Oh, cheer up Munk, don't listen to him. Things are bound to get better." Said Jellyorum as she and Jennyadots sat in front of him as he was prone to brood at times. "I know it's just, I've seen twenty years pass me and Tugger by and nothing has changed. Macavity still rules, The Pollicles are attacking anything that gets out of line, and it seems there's no bright future in sight." Sighed Munkustrap. "I know I've felt that way too Munk, but if there's one thing I've learned all my life it's that even on the darkest stormiest night the sun is always there to send it away you'll see." Consulted Jennyadots Munkustrap smiled at the two guardians who had watched over him and his younger brother their entire life ever since their parents died. He looked back at his brother who had finished his story and the tom was being applauded by the three queens.

"You're so brave Tugga!" Purred Etcetera at him as she clapped her paws as she and her friends awed over the coon. "I know, besides whose gonna watch my brother's back when he gets into trouble?" Munk scoffed as it usually was the other way around when it came to that. "You two seem to be expert swordsmen," Heads turned as they noticed a knight walk in. "How 'bout you join the army? We could use some strong toms like you." Said the black and white tom as he approached. "Thanks but no thanks sir knight I'm fine living the life of a mercenary and so is my brother." Tugger explained to him as he draped an arm around Jemima and Electera. The knight frowned but only for a second. "Pity, very well perhaps you'll change your mind." He said as he walked towards the bar stool.

"A bottle of your best Wine to go, please." He said pulling out some gold coins. Jennyadots went down to the secret pantry quickly as Jellyorum checked to see if they were real. "I don't know why a knight would be entering my simple tavern." Wondered Jellyorum. "Just trying to remember some old memories." Munk studied him carefully wondering if he could be a spy but he then recognized him as Alonzo and he knew that Alonzo despite that he was a servant of the emperor wouldn't report anything. "Here you is, sir." Said Jennyadots as she handed to him some of the finest wine in the city. "Thank you milady," He tossed her another gold coin and left the tavern. "He sure is something," Mumbled Bombalurina as she cleaned a table. "What do you mean?" Asked Tugger as he helped her out. "A knight with his regalness stepping into this seedy tavern?" "Watch it," Warned Jellyorum as she and the others began to close down. "Sorry, it's just what's a knight doing in a place like this I thought the knights and soldiers had their own place to drink?" "Apparently you've forgotten that Alonzo is one of us he became a knight by going through rigorous training for ten years and I'm amazed that he's a captain." Said Munkustrap.

"Listen, I'm grateful for your help but who are you?" Said Victoria as she followed the jellicle mage. He had his hood down revealing his face which was white and he had black fur from his tail to the tip of his ears. He was of slender built as most mages were and in his room were a lot of arcane objects including spell books. "You can call me Quaxo or Mistoffelees if you want my real name." "Well Quaxo, thank you for the help but why'd you help me and I thought that all mages were confined." "Not all I'm basically what you call a renegade, I'm one of a kind." "So since you are a wizard of sorts what can you do?" Mistoffelees smiled at her and the room was bathed in a blue light. "Almost anything," Butterflies appeared and swarmed her and Victoria looked around the room in wonder as she never saw so many exotic things. "You'll leave in the morning when the guards are probably no longer looking for you. There's a spare room over there which you can sleep in." "Okay thanks," Said Victoria with a bit of a blush. (He's pretty cute I never thought I'd see a real live magician I thought they were just fairytales.)

At the Cat's Eye the place was getting ready to close down. Most of the patrons had to be helped outside a bit full of ale. Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger were helping close down Well Munk was helping Tugger was a little bit full of ale and he needed to be helped out by Bombalurina at times. Suddenly a loud scream erupted and the patrons of the Cat's Eye heard running footsteps. "Get her! She's getting away!" Jemima peeked out through a peephole and saw what was happening. "Oh! It's those darn knights they just think they can do whatever they want! Their chasing after some poor girl." She exclaimed in disgust.

"What! A damsel in distress hic!" Hiccupped Tugger going to the door. "Tugger don't do anything!" Ordered Munkustrap. "Hey, no worries! Besides, you know I enjoy nothing more than a horrible muddle!" Tugger went to go outside but hit the door. "I meant to do that!" He then headed outside. "Munk you better go out and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish." Said Jellyorum with concern in her voice. Munk cursed his luck for having a buffoon for a brother and headed outside.

The golden queen was running from the three knights that was chasing after her. "She runs fast for a peasant!" Shouted TumbleBrutus "Maybe you're just slow for a knight!" Grumbled Pouncival. "Maybe you're both just slow for being idiots!" Shouted Plato as they were losing her. The queen turned into an alley but it lead into a dead end. "Heh, looks like it's the end of the line for you." Said Tumble drawing his axe. Plato brought his arm in front of him. "We don't wish to harm you miss, if you come with us we promise nothing will happen to you. The queen wasn't backing. Suddenly the three got knocked down from behind. "Knights picking on fair maidens? How low can ya go?" The three saw a Maine Coon standing above him. "I'll kill you for that!" Shouted Tumble as he went into his berserk mode and charged him.

Tugger not suspecting the charge quickly went on the defensive and parried with his Rapier and due to being half drunk was in a lot of trouble. "You die know!" Tumble then got punched in the face. "No one beats my brother except me!" Shouted Munkustrap as he appeared. "I'll take care of you!" Scowled Plato drawing his broad sword. The two jellicles went into combat but Munk was clearly more skilled and began to drive him back. Tumble went to help him but got intercepted by Tugger who after shaking his head got his senses back and with a quick combo of slashing knocked the battleaxe away. Suddenly he got kicked in the back by Pouncival who had sneaked up him. Bringing up his sword he got ready to kill Tugger when suddenly. CLANG! He fell down to the ground with a bump on his head. "I never did like you anyway." Tugger then saw Bombalurina wielding her trusty skillet. "Bomb! What are you doing here?" "I thought you manly man needed some help." She said smugly. Plato, TumbleBrutus, and Pouncival formed up and got ready to charge while Munk, Tugger, and Bomb formed up prepared to defend the queen who cowered against the wall.

"Soldiers! What is the meaning of this?" Shouted a voice. The three knights turned around and gasped. "Captain Alonzo!" Alonzo walked up to them with a scowl on his face. "You shall immediately stop this ruckus this instant!" The three not wanting to provoke him sheathed their weapons. "You shall return to the barracks and be prepared to get punished!" "Oh, I think not Captain." Said a voice cold and full of evil. Alonzo turned around and became face to face with Growltiger. "General, what is the meaning of this?" Ordered Alonzo with a bit of respect in his voice. "The golden one comes with me. And you shall leave now while my men dispose of these fools." "What? I was not informed of any of this! Why do you want her?" Growltiger scowled at him. "Begone now fool! Or else I'll squash you like a bug." He demanded at him who didn't flinch. Alonzo remembered the old oath that he took the one that knights who served under Deuteronomy sworn, to protect the citizens of the city and to preserve peace and stop all those who attempt evil. (The oath means nothing to these brigands! I will not serve them if all they care about is killing innocents!)

"No! I will not back down! The oath tells me what is right and this is not right!" Munk and the others stared at him in amazement thinking that he would dare stand up to the fearsome Growltiger. "Munk this guy needs our help but we need to get this girl to safety." Whispered Bombalurina to him. "I know but we can't leave now we'd attract attention we leave when the moment is right."

"Very well, once the son of a peasant always the son of a peasant I'll kill you ex-captain and take the girl as well." Growltiger's hands went to his double swords as he and Alonzo prepared to battle.

Next Chapter: Alonzo and Growltiger cross blades yet it appears that Alonzo is no match for him. Just when the others think there is no chance left they find an unexpected escape and the nine companions meet each other as Demeter tells them of who she is.

What do you think? Not a bad Prologue if I do say so myself, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer make their debut next time and there's romance between Alonzo, Demeter, and Munkustrap. Catch you on the flip side.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Jellicle Fantasy. And thanks for the advice Aevany storm I have trouble with that at times

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or the hunchback of Notre dame

Alonzo and Growltiger circled each other in the alleyway. Growltiger's minions stood at the front of the alleyway entrance blocking the way. Munkustrap, Tugger, and Bombalurina stood near the dead end shielding the jellicle queen. "Do you think he has a chance?" Whispered Tugger. "I don't know Alonzo might be skilled," Whispered Munkustrap back. "But I've heard that no one has ever even harmed Growltiger and his skill with the blade is unequaled." "Well the first chance we get we're outta here with the girl." Said Bombalurina much to the surprise of the toms. Bomb wasn't known for caring about others by the way she shielded her it seemed she cared for the queen.

Faster than Alonzo could see Growltiger pulled out his two swords and went into a frenzy. Barely getting his sword up to block Alonzo was quickly put on the defensive. Growltiger had the agility of a cheetah and he seemed to be toying with him as he never allowed Alonzo to go on the offensive but he never seemed to be trying to kill him just toying with him like he was a rat. Alonzo saw a blade in fast for his abdomen knowing his armor wouldn't be able to fend that off he attempted to parry it. Yet to his surprise the blade curved out of reach of his counter and he realized that it was feint and he had left himself wide open to his other sword.

Growltiger thrusted his blade right into his chest. Luckily for Alonzo his armor protected him from it. Unfortunately he still received damage from it and he backed off. Growltiger tired of the game swatted his sword aside and prepared to finish it by taking his head. But Alonzo had enough wits in him to duck and kick the unsuspecting General beneath the legs and knocked him off his feet. Getting his sword back he attempted to end it but Growltiger so alert so cunning blocked the attacks even though he was lying on his back.

Tugger's eyes searched the alleyway and he then found a potential exit. "Munk, I need you to create a diversion while I get us out of here." Munkustrap looked at him in suspicion. "Don't worry I won't leave without you and we'll take the girl and the knight with us." Munkustrap nodded and then drawed his father's sword. Tugger drawed his blade which due to its enchantment was glowing red. "What are you doing?" Asked Bombalurina as she noticed him walking towards a sewer gate. "Saving our skins!"

Growltiger again prepared to kill Alonzo when his blade got intercepted. "Leave him alone!" Shouted Munk as he slashed at him. Growltiger went on the defensive again as Munkustrap was keeping on him not giving him a chance to attack. "Impudent fool!" Growltiger kicked up garbage into his face blinding him and Growltiger prepared to kill the silver tom, but he didn't count on Alonzo getting a second wind and saving Munk's skin. The two worked together timing their attacks perfectly as together their skill matched the fearsome General, Striking and Thrusting at the same time despite this was their first time meeting they drove him back.

Munkustrap sent a devastating thrush aimed at his neck, Growltiger dodged at the last second but was kicked by Alonzo.

"Enough of this!" His blades glowing dark purple he somehow sent a wave of magic energy at knocking them back. He then stalked the two and growled at them.

"Munk! Let's go!" They all then noticed that Tugger had been working on an escape route, by cutting away the iron bars and making an opening into the sewers. "That's your escape! I'm not getting in any sewer!" Yelled Bombalurina who then got grabbed by him. "It's either sewers or death love!" He then pushed her through the grate with her screaming.

"Get them you fools!" Shouted Growltiger at his henchcats. He then got knocked down by Munkustrap who hit him in the face with his hilt. "Let's go!" He grabbed Alonzo and headed towards the opening. "Just like old times huh bro?" Shouted Tugger as he leaped down into the sewer. "Take my hand and stay close to me." Said Munk taking the female Jellicle's hands and the two leapt down. Alonzo leapt through as well just seconds before he could get grabbed.

"Well, let's get them!" Shouted TumbleBrutus as he prepared to leap. Plato stopped him and looked at the running water doubtfully. "If we try that we'll end up dying their probably dead already." The three then got grabbed by their commander. "You better hope she's not dead for your sake's! Post guards at all sewer entrances and exits! I want them found!" The three knights then run off like scolded dogs. Growltiger grimaced he had been humiliated and he knew that Macavity will not be happy when he learned of this.

Beneath the flowing waterfall and near water deep enough to stand in with all tons of unpleasant things around the five soaked not to mention smelly Jellicles were regrouping. "Tugger!" Bombalurina screamed at him and was chasing after him who tried to hide behind the others.

"Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Bombs! Sweetcakes! Come on! It was our only choice." He cowardly hid behind Alonzo who looked disgusted by the antics of the two. Having enough he grabbed them both by the ear.

"Enough! The entire city will know we're down here thanks to you two!" He shouted at them losing his temper. "We're lost, we got Growltiger and the Heaviside Cat knows how many people looking for us, we're stuck in a sewer! We don't need you two making things worse!"

"He's right, we shouldn't be arguing, right now we need to find a way out of here, the question is how? There's supposed to be a secret entrance into the sewers maybe we can find it and get out of this place." Said Munkustrap as he looked around the sewers.

"Hold on, First things first we need to find out who our friend is." Said Tugger pointing to the golden feline. She looked a bit startled and seemed reluctant to tell them. She sighed and decided to go ahead and tell them.

"My name is Demeter, and there's something about me that separates me from others." She reached to her cloak and removed it and the others gasped.

"I've been told that ever since I was a child that something was inside me I didn't know what it was but apparently it's what those people want." She explained as the others saw a tattoo shaped like a jewel on her belly. "This has been there ever since I was a child I don't know what it means but it seems like this thing is what separates me from others. Cause this year I was able to perform magic though I never had any training in the magic arts I guess that's why those men were after because I'm so different."

"Nonsense! You're just like us! That's just a birth mark it means nothing you're no different than the rest of us or any other feline in the world." Said Bombalurina as she walked up to her. "Now listen to me Demeter, Just because you can use magic doesn't make you a freak, there are mages in the world and I guess your one of them."

"But Mages usually develop their skill when they are just children and I was positive I wasn't possessed by any magic." Said Demeter feeling downcast. "Hey, turn that frown upside down!" Tugger walked up to her as well and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Just think of yourself as a late bloomer odds are you had it in you all the time but you just didn't know it like when my brother didn't know he'd be an no nonsense knucklehead."

"That's right, and my brother didn't know he'd be a moronic playboy." Said Munkustrap shooting him a glare. Demeter looked at them in amazement as they all placed their paws on her shoulder. "We're all the same even though we come from different places." Said Alonzo smiling at her. Demeter smiled at them. _These are the first people that I can call friends. _"Alright, now let's get out of this stinkhole!" Shouted Munkustrap as they began to move.

"You mean to say to me that the girl with the help of a barmaid and two mercenaries got away and they are now in the sewers?" Growltiger kneeled before Macavity in his throne room. He had failed and he half expected to be killed for it.

"It was an accident it will not happen again." Macavity rose from his throne and glared at him. "Ah, for once you are right."

Macavity suddenly fired a red bolt of magic energy at him. Growltiger screamed and clutched his chest in agony. Something was forming in his chest something was alive. He screamed in pain as coming out of his ears were tentacles. The tentacles felt around his face as he looked on in horror as they opened and produced razor sharp teeth while hissing at him. The two then got sucked back into his ears and he fell to the floor.

"Just a little companion I'm sending along to make sure you never fail again." Macavity walked towards him and kneeled and whispered so only he could here. "Now then General once you two get acquainted with the other you will find go them, search every house search every tavern, do not stop until you have find her and bring her to me!" He got up and went back to his throne. "Once you bring her to me he…" He paused to think of a better word "It shall be removed from you. Now this time Growltiger do not fail me, search the entire world search the heavens if you must but bring her to me!"

Struggling to get up Growltiger grimaced and nodded as he left the chambers "_It is nice to know that we are one isn't it general?"_ Said a voice in his head which he ignored.

Growltiger immediately sent out search parties with the order of finding Demeter and killing anyone who refuses to cooperate. The soldiers went out threatening anyone promising to kill their children if the people didn't answer truthfully and to make sure they told the truth Growltiger sent out two mages Corpiocat and Tantomile sibling twins to read their thoughts as they possessed telekinetic powers.

"Let us check this house." Said the male Corpiocat as he and his sister along with a group of Pollicles went to an old house and knocked on the door. "Open in the name of his majesty Macavity!"

Mistoffelees was in his private room working on a spell when he heard the knocking on his door. Grimacing he pulled out a bag of silver powder and chanted a few words. "What is happening," Said Victoria as she appeared suddenly she saw that everything change all the magical items changed to common household items and that she was wearing regular peasant clothes. "Pretend that you are my wife," He said to her as he wearing simple clothing walked to the door.

"Good evening to you sirs, May I help you?" He said to the two mages in a different tone and accent. "We by order of the General Growltiger are searching for a group of fugitives." Said Tantomile. She could sense that the house was an illusion and relayed that thought to her brother. "Well, we haven't seen a thing in these streets that's out of the ordinary," Victoria said changing her voice as well. Corpio frowning told the pollicles to move along. Once the pollicles were out of sight he and his sister uttered a word of magic. The illusion was dispelled revealing Mistoffelees in his robes. The house changed back to its regular form.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid that you don't have enough skill to fool a fellow mage." Said Corpio but with a bit of respect in his voice. Mistoffelees cursed himself that spell still needed some work on. "We should report you in since you are a renegade mage and could be a threat." Said Tantomile her eyes narrowing. Victoria gasped from behind him.

But shockingly the two started to walk away. "We'll give you till sunrise to get out of the city," Explained Corpio "If your still here when we come back we will take you to the castle." Finished Tantomile as the two disappeared into the street. Misto was surprised that they would do that since considering what he heard of the mages that served under Macavity.

"Quaxo I'm so sorry that this happened." Said Victoria placing a paw on his shoulder. Misto frowning went back to his chambers. "Help me get packed; we'll get out of the city by the docks." Victoria looked at him surprised but immediately went to help him.

"I don't know what smells worse the sludge or us." Complained Tugger as he and the others sloshed their way through knee deep sewage. The way through at times was slippery and Munkustrap came pretty close to taking a dip twice. He and Alonzo held torches made of old rags and skeleton hands to light the way.

"You know," Said Munk "I'm surprised we haven't found anything yet." "Like what?" Asked Demeter. "Like crocodiles or rats, or I don't know something dangerous since sewers can hold anything."

Suddenly the torches went out. "Something like an ambush?" Bombalurina asked dryly.

Before they could even blink they were surrounded by dozens of strange creatures wearing mask shaped like skulls. Alonzo went to draw his sword but got his hand grasped by Munk. "It is pointless, to fight." The creatures laughed at them and formed a circle around them. Then there were two warlike cries. Looking up they saw on a pipe two more skull wearing creatures. Grabbing a vine they swinged down and doing impressive acrobats landed right in front of them. "Well, well, well, look what we have here boys." Said the taller one.

"Trespassers! Spies!" "We're not spies you got to listen to-"Munkustrap was cut off by a gag pressed over his mouth. The others were gagged as well. "Don't interrupt us when we're talking you're very lucky to have found our hideaway but you won't live to tell the tale." Said the shorter one who was a queen. The two of them started to sing.

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Thebes collect in a lair_

_Maybe you've of that mythical place called the court of Miracles_

_Hello you're there!_

A group of creatures appeared with crutches and eye patches

_Where the lame can walk_

_And the blind can see_

_But the dead don't talk!_

_So you won't be around to reveal what you found!_

As if to demonstrate the leader of them pulled out a sword and cut off one a skeletons head as the creatures pushed them through

_We have a method for spies and intruders_

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive_

_Here in the court of miracles_

_Where's it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

They were dragged to a chamber which apparently was their hideout the creatures removed their disguises revealing that they were felines in disguise. The leaders of them a brother and sister duo leapt up to what looked like a hang room. "Gather around everybody! We got good news a couple of Macavity's spies!" The crowd of thieves booed the five. "And not just any spies," Said the female motioning to Alonzo. "His captain of the guard and a couple of soldiers!" She said imitating the knight as the group had ropes being tied around their neck while they tried to struggle as the male appeared as a judge

_The justice in the court of miracles is swift_

_I am the lawyer and judge all at once_

_We like to get the trial with over quickly_

_Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

"Any last words?" The tom asked getting ready to pull a lever that would drop them. The group yelled at them but couldn't be understood due to them being gagged.

"That's what they all say…" Said the male a bit annoyed by them

_Now that we've seen all of the evidence_

The queen reappeared trying to object

_Wait I object!_

_Overruled!_

_Wait I object!_

_Quiet! _Annoyed he clamped his paws over her mouth. "Dang," She muttered as he walked over to Munkustrap and put his arms on him in a forgiveness hug.

_We find you totally innocent which is the worst crime of all_

_So you're all going to hang!_

He went to pull the lever but suddenly a blue light illuminated from Demeter. She was glowing inside as the others looked on in confusion. The ropes around them disappeared freeing them from being hanged.

Wasting no time at all the Rum Tum Tugger charged at the bewildered thieves and knocked down the leader and placed his rapier at his neck holding off the others.

"One more step and your leader is gonna be gone for a long, long time," He threatened the thieves who had rushed to attack him. "Alright now buddy, we're not trespassers and we're sure as hell not spies for Macavity! We just had to use the sewers as an escape route so is everything good?" The thief nodded as Tugger let him up.

The group then told them of what happened and why their in their lair.

"Well why didn't you just say so before?" "We did say so before!" Shouted the five of them at him annoyed at him. Apparently these were outcasts who had traveled down to the sewers and made a home down here cutting themselves off from the city above. Most were peasants who lost their homes due to Macavity's taxes but the leader of them Mungojerrie along with his sister Rumpelteazer was planning on making attacks on the city above.

"It wouldn't be much, just a couple of Pollicles here, a storehouse there. But we could give Macavity something to think about as that bastard had ruined our lives and our parents for as long as we can remember." Said Mungojerrie in his what you'd call headquarters but was really looked like catacombs.

"The only thing you'd be getting for doing that is a short drop and a sudden stop." Mungojerrie frowned at Alonzo's remark to his plan. "I've trained his soldiers I know how experienced they are, sure you might took out some Pollicles but Macavity has thousands of them, think about when he decides to send his elite warriors knights who do not fear death and mages of unspeakable power your plan is ludicrous."

Rumpelteazer stood up from her chair. "We wouldn't know unless we tried, besides ain't it better to die fighting than to live in fear?" She asked him who smirked at her.

"She has a point Alonzo, but your right as well we've seen what they can do I don't think you would have much hope if Macavity decided to deal with you." Said Demeter with softness in her voice. Mungojerrie frowned and looked over his maps.

"You say that you're all wanted by Macavity?" The group nodded at him and he then smiled. "Just think of this as a small apology. Me and Rumpel would lead you out of the city by the docks ol' Skimbleshanks the organizer of the docks happens to be my uncle so he should be able to get us a boat."

"You're risking your life by helping us," Warned Munkustrap to him who just shrugged like it didn't matter.

"We're already got warrants for us what's the difference?"

The group of five nodded and gathered their stuff "We'll have to stop by The Cat's Eye to get supplies I just hope Jelly and the others are okay." Said Munk as he and the others went to get prepared.

Later on, the seven of them had left the sewers and wearing deep cloaks to hide their faces from others. "Hey Munk, looks like we're famous," Said Tugger as he looked at a sign. It had a picture of the two and with them being wanted for murder and plotting against the emperor. "Only twenty gold pieces? That's insulting!" He mused as he took it with him. Each of the seven had some sort of weapon. Munk with his sword, Tugger with his rapier, Mungo had a short sword, Rumpel had a dagger which if you asked Alonzo would be useful if they ran into rabid rabbits, while Alonzo carried his sword and still carried his armor which confused the others but didn't ask him about it, Bombalurina had a mace which she took from a member of the catacombs, and Demeter carried a staff yet had no experience with it.

Mungojerrie was in the lead as he knew the city like the back of his hand or in this case paw. He knew all shortcuts of Thebes even those that Macavity didn't know about. He and Rumpelteazer always seemed to know which way to go even though it was the dark of night and there was fog. Suddenly he stopped and mentioned for them to halt.

They could hear voices coming and it sounded like two of them.

"Get ready, we may have to fight." Whispered Alonzo to them. Demeter gulped but felt someone grasp her paw turning around she saw Munkustrap who she could tell would protect her. She smiled at him and he smiled at her. Alonzo looked at the scene with a bit of jealously but forced himself to be prepared.

"On the count of three," Said Tugger to them as the voices were getting closer.

"One….Two…Three!"

They leapt around the corner and found themselves face to face with two Jellicles. One was wearing robes and had a book open and his arms ready. While the other one a frightened young queen looked at them with fear.

"Blimey mate we could of killed ya!" Said Mungojerrie as he sheathed his blade. The robed cat hands sparkled and they could have sworn that fired was in his eyes. "Not with my spells, you're lucky that I didn't incinerate you all." He said to them as he closed his book. "Well then good mage, we have to go so bye." Tugger explained to the two of them as he and the others started to leave.

"Wait!" The seven turned around as he walked towards them. "I'm a renegade, a mage who has yet to go to Macavity's institute where he forces those with magic to do his bidding. I've been found out and I have till morning till they come for me, Take me and my friend with you. If you do I promise to reward you."

Mungo's and Rumpel's eyes widened at the chance of being rewarded. "Of course come with us! We'll help you get out of this city, after all that's our job to help anyone with problems." The two led them past the others who looked confused. "Now that was just plain rude." Grumbled Bombalurina as they followed them.

"I've got the feeling that where into something we won't forget." Brooded Munkustap as he and Tugger walked side by side. "Yeah, I got the feeling that this is something no one is ever going to forget." The two brothers followed the others and made their way to the docks where hopefully if Mungojerrie's uncle could be counted on could get out of the city.

Meanwhile in a far away forest a once proud and beautiful queen stared at the moon. Her coat was torn and stained with sand, and she barely could hold herself up as she looked to the stars.

Gazing at the moon and the stars she muttered a single word which she remembered from the Sage Deuteronomy's reign.

"Memory…"

A/N: I'm sure I don't have to tell you who that was do I? Next time the companions board a boat in an attempt to leave the city but unfortunately Growltiger appears and attacks the ship so stay tuned for the next chapter


End file.
